


Once more for good luck

by jesterthepink



Series: OTP Advent Calender 2019 [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, dirk and todd being cute, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterthepink/pseuds/jesterthepink
Summary: The last addition to the Christmas decorations in the new office was the mistletoe.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: OTP Advent Calender 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Once more for good luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the OTP advent calendar.  
> Prompt: mistletoe kiss

The last addition to the Christmas decorations in the new office was the mistletoe. Dirk had been weirdly insistent on having it put up at the end (he said something about the universe wanting it that way and good luck, but Todd thought it was more likely some odd English tradition) and stuck it onto the door frame between the hallway and main room haphazardly with sellotape. 

“There!” he exclaimed. “Oh, wait. I actually should have said ‘did it’. I keep on forgetting.” He proceeded to do so, sassy click and all. 

“Yeah, congrats. You did it,” Todd said, sounding a little weary from where he was leaning heavily against the wall, “But can we go home now? It’s really late.” 

Dirk pulled up his sleeve to take a quick peep at his watch. “Goodness, I suppose it is! Alright then.” Todd headed for the door. Dirk let out an undignified squawk.“Todd, we can’t just walk past it!” he said, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him back. “That’s the whole point of mistletoe. Honestly, you need to take Christmas more seriously.”

Todd raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Really,” Dirk replied, crossing his arms, “I’m not letting you leave until we kiss.”

“I am way too tired for this,” Todd muttered under his breath. He shrugged off Dirk’s grip on his wrist and made for the door. Just as his fingers clasped the handle something from Dirk’s direction made a jangling noise. “Dirk, I really hope those aren’t my keys.” 

“I’m afraid they are. Sorry,” he replied, sounding more cheerful than apologetic. Todd turned and marched over to where the mistletoe hung, pulled Dirk in by the collar of his jacket (which was an alarming shade of green today) and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. After a moment he pulled away, a furious blush making itself known at the neck of his jumper. 

“Oh,” Dirk said softly, looking similarly affected. 

Todd, with newfound bravery, extracted the keys from his fingers and clasped their hands together. “What were you saying about mistletoe kisses and good luck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr [@toomuchppink](http://toomuchppink.tumblr.com)


End file.
